Glued Together, Body and Soul
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervincia Took sit and ponder about their little brother’s relationship with their cousin and Merry himself and why he is the way he is. Kind of ties in to “Don’t Need a Ring…” with some of my theories, but not really


A/N: This story is dedicated to my friends Halogatomon and Robin's Gurl INSANE, because they're both really cool and I love getting their reviews ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bear/Sibbie/Oaky/Teddy, who is not currently appearing in this fic.   
  
Warnings: Contains some spoilers for Don't Need a Ring, but you might miss it if you're not careful so it's not that important.  
  
Summery: Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervincia Took sit and ponder about their little brother's relationship with their cousin and Merry himself and why he is the way he is. Kind of ties in to "Don't Need a Ring..." with some of my theories.  
  
Glued Together, Body and Soul  
By: PTB  
  
"Peregrin Took!" The sharp cry of the oldest Took sibling made her two younger sisters' look up from their knitting. Pearl came into the room, what looked like a blouse clutched in her hand. "Where is he, that little imp? I told him not to touch my things and now look at it!" She uncurled the white blouse, her best, to reveal a large red punch stain on it.  
"He was probably looking at the buttons. You know how Peregrin loves shiny things." Pimpernel piped up, continuing on with her crochet.   
"I don't care what he was doing, I told him not to touch my things! And now he's gone and ruined a perfectly good blouse, my very best blouse at that! When I get my hands on him he'll wish he'd never set foot in my room with a glass of punch! I'll punch him!"  
"It's a good think he's in Buckland for the week then isn't it?" Pervincia said, counting stitches quietly. After the first initial shock, they were quick to resume their previous tasks. After all Pippin was always being yelled at by someone for something. It was hard not to get used to it. Pearl sunk into a chair beside Pimpernel, flicking back some of her long brown curls.  
"What does he want to go to Brandyhall for anyway? It's always terribly crowded, and you have to fight to get a seat at the table for meals. They're all so wild, and very crude."  
"Maybe that's why he likes it." Pervincia tried. "You know Pippin, always looking for a way to escape his responsibilities as the Thain's only son and heir. Besides, he simply adores Meriadoc." Pimpernel lay her stitching down for a moment and shook her head.   
"That's something I don't understand, what does Peregrin see in that young Brandybuck? Whenever I see Merry he's always being loud and obnoxious. He delights in tormenting others."   
"But he always means well," said Pearl, jumping to Merry's defense, "he never actually means to hurt anyone. And he is where Peregrin gets all those terrible jokes."   
"I think they're rather amusing."  
"That's because he wouldn't dare play them on you Pervincia, or who would he get to fix his torn clothing before Mum found out?"   
"Very true. Still, he's just a lad and a sweet one at that. Peregrin is one of the most unselfish little lads you could ever care to meet, even if he is a might curious."  
"My dear sister, are we talking about the same Peregrin? Because the Peregrin I know knew the word mine before anything else and is always up for a good laugh at another's expense."  
"He does apologize though," Pimpernel pointed out, "and he usually means it. And his jokes never have the intention of hurting another."  
"I think he does it to get rid of some of the weight he has to carry. Poor lamb, being the only heir to Tookland. And he's such a little thing, usually sickly, and mum and da' fuss over him so much..."   
"Not nearly as much as you, Pearl! You take his temperature every time he has a hiccup." Pimpernel and Pervincia laughed, but Pearl remained thoughtful.  
"That's not nearly as bad as poor little Merry though. He'll be Master of Brandyhall as soon as he comes of age, poor thing. He'd be Master now if he were old enough, what with his parents dieing like that when he was small."  
"Poor thing," Pimpernel agreed, "having to fend for himself among all those relatives. He cares deeply for Peregrin, you can see that, but he only lets you see what he wants you to see. You can see it in his eyes, there's more to him than he lets on."  
"He's definitely smarter than he pretends to be, I've no doubt of that. Even when he's playing a joke, he doesn't laugh or smile. Then when a smile does cross his face, his eyes are still sad. They're always sad, too sad for one so young. He's only eight years older than Peregrin after all." There was silence for a bit after Pervincia finished, and only the soft clicking of needles could be heard. It was Pearl who finally spoke up.   
"Maybe that's why our dear compassionate little Peregrin has become his shadow. He wants to make Merry really smile again."  
"That could be. Peregrin never likes to see anyone sad, and you see him when people yell at him, those big innocent eyes fill with tears. He could very well be that he wants to make Merry whole again."  
"If that's what he wants, he's doing a good job. Merry only gives even a half hearted smile when he's around Peregrin, and his eyes aren't quiet so sad when he's looking out for him."  
"I think he likes having someone who loves him so. Poor lad is neglected out there by his lonesome. I'm sure they try, but they're all so afraid of spoiling him that they don't love him like a lad needs to be loved. Like Peregrin loves him."   
"Well said Pimpernel! I always hate when we have to go and take Peregrin home from those visits. Merry gets that look on his face like you're tearing his heart out and he has to watch. It always makes me want to cry." Pervincia, who'd been sitting in silence since she'd spoken about Merry's age, finally spoke up.  
"It's ironic really."  
"What is?"  
"That his nickname is Merry, when he's usually quiet the opposite, usually Mellon collie. I suppose when he was younger the nickname fit, but not now."  
"It does when Peregrin is with him."  
"Who can't be happy when that little imp is with you? He's cute and he knows it, unfortunately."   
"Well have to beat the girls off him when he's older." Pearl laughed. "Or let Merry do it for us. If he's nothing else a Brandybuck, he's got the temper of one!"   
"Yes he's a fierce little devil. I hope he doesn't teach Peregrin to much of that nonsense."  
"I wouldn't worry to much Pervincia. Have you ever seen him when he's with Peregrin? He's a lot gentler, and holds his temper a lot better. The only time I've ever seen him show his temper around Peregrin once, and that was when old Ted Sandman had tried to throw Pippin into Bywater pond."   
"I remember that! Ted should thank his lucky stars that Frodo was there and managed to calm Merry down before he killed him. I don't think he could walk rightly for a week, though, and I can't say I'm sorry."  
"No, Ted got what he deserved, trying to throw a four year old hobbit lad into a pond! He knew full well Peregrin would have drown and what would that have accomplished."   
"It would mean that if Ted were to marry one of us, and Peregrin were to die, that he would be next in line as Thain," Pearl explained. The two younger girls made disgusted faces.  
"That just isn't right!"   
"Well I wouldn't worry to much. Peregrin loves life and Merry to much to die."  
"And if Peregrin were to die, for some reason, I think Merry would too. Without the one person in the world that truly loves him Merry would give up entirely."   
"He almost did once, remember. He was going to throw himself off the Brandywine Bridge, when he thought Peregrin was going to die of pneumonia. It was a good thing you were there Pervincia." Pervincia closed her eyes, shuddering at the memory.  
"I was so close to losing him, for a moment I thought he wasn't going to listen. But he did, and I'm glad of it."   
"So are we." Pearl suddenly looked out the window. "My goodness, it must be nearly supper time. Come on, we have to get supper ready for when mum and da' come back." In a flurry of skirts and dark curls the three girls abandoned their conversation and rushed to the kitchen.   
  
  
End A/N: Okay yes, this is rather pointless. But I felt like writing it because Merry gets so little attention, and I thought that if I wrote a fic that had other character's thoughts about him it might help. So...yeah....read review whatever. 


End file.
